The Bad Seed AU
by ehhhhfiddlesticks
Summary: Its very au hard to explain alot going on its gilmore girls...with a twist a big twist!EXTREME RORY LOVERS DONT READ PLEASE


Hey Guys, This is one of my first fanfiction.

I got the idea talking to my friend one day i will warn you. Serious rory lovers leave now

Im not the nicest to her

This story has alot of music people from rock bands Such as Adam Lazzara And Jade Puget

It still has other people from the show like Jess,Rory,Lane etc..

It is very AU but please enojy.

Disclaimer-dont own The Charecters from gilmore girls i dont even own All the sexy guys in my story sadly :( all i own is paige and lauren and i really dont own lauren..gosh i wish i owned her. that would be sweet i could be like lauren get me a cookie! and boom she does .

Thanks to lauren the girl i wished i own for editing this story without you i would be a monkey.

"Will you put that thing away?" Jess asks his brother Jade.

"No, I'm practicing."

"Well your gonna have to practice more because you suck at guitar."

"It's not the only thing I suck at." Jade insinuates with a smirk playing on his face.

"Jeez! Just be good please?"

"How about you go blow off?" Jade asks Jess getting mad.

Jess just shakes his head.

---------------------------------

"Gosh can you guys turn that down?"

"Fuck off, Rory." Paige says.

"Oh, so mature." Rory retorts sarcastically.

"Gosh Rory, Calm down. Honestly you can't turn down The Clash. Go listen to Spice Girls, or something."

"I will let you know, I love them"

"And you wonder why you cant hang out with us?" Paige rolls her eyes.

"Well you're real nice."

"I try. Now go play with Barbie's or something."

"Rory, go study or something. Do what you do best at. Making mom proud!" Rory's older sister, Lauren intervenes.

"Jeez! Back off!" With that, Rory storms out of the room.

"Okay." Paige says and starts to chuckle at how they almost made Rory cry. Then decides to change the subject. "Well Adam is having a huge party tomorrow. You coming?"

"Awww your Adam poo?" Lauren coos, referring to what she calls Paige's boyfriend.

"Shut up… And yes. But are you coming?"

"If I can sneak out, then hell yeah."

"Okay, cool."

"Who's gonna be there?"

"Me and you of course."

"Of course."

"Uh Adam, Pete, Gerard, Mikey, Sonney, Sara, Darcy. Just basically everyone."

"Oh well I think that's worth sneaking out for." Lauren smiles.

"Well just ask your mom."

"I could…but what if she says no?"

"You're still going!" Paige exclaims.

"You're right. Okay."

Lauren and Paige continue to talk about the plans for the party.

--------------

Jess and Jade are getting off the bus, into Stars Hollow for the first time.

"Well this place seems nice." Jess comments, trying to be optimistic.

"Are you kidding me? This place is like hell."

"Gosh Jade, just be nice for once!"

"How can I when I just moved away from New York? From all of my friends?"

Jess laughs. "What friends?"

"You're one to talk, book nerd!"

Jess rolls his eyes. "What a nice comeback."

"I could say something a lot worse, but I'm not gonna."

"I think this is the place. I'm not sure." Jess says referring to the Diner.

"William's hardware." Jade reads the sign above the diner. "Ha, I think you got us lost, asshole."

"No, this is it."

"Sure..."

Luke comes out of the Diner and walks towards the duo. "You must be Jade and Jess."

"Gee, what ever gave that away dear uncle Luke?" Jade asks sarcasms dripping from every word.

Jess elbows Jade in the stomach. "I'm sorry, he's just grumpy."

"Oh its fine, I think..."

-----------------------

Lane and Rory are sitting Lane's bed talking.

"So what's up with you lately?"

"My sister.." Rory answers exasperatedly.

"Again?"

"Yeah."

"What happened now?"

"She's a b-i-t-c-h"

"Rory! My mother might hear you!"

"Oh I'm sorry Lane, I don't know what got over me!"

"Well at least you didn't say it."

"Thank god for that."

"Amen!"

---------------------------

Paige ,Lauren, Adam and Pete are sitting at a table at Luke's, when Luke walks in with Jade and Jess. Adam's arm is around Paige and she's leaning against him. Pete is making walrus sounds, and Lauren and Paige are laughing.

"Oh Lauren, hottie at 10 o-clock." Paige points out to Lauren when Jess and Jade walk into the Diner.

"Hey!" Adam exclaims being Paige's boyfriend.

"Babe, it's true."

"What one? The one with the hot ass mullet?" Lauren asks referring to Jade with his layer of dark hair down to his neck, and the bleach blonde, shorter, only covering his left eye. "Or the other one with just dead sexy hair?" She asks referring to Jess.

"Well both, but the one with the mullet!"

"Do they not see that I'm here?" Adam addresses to Pete.

"I have no fucking idea."

"I don't think they do."

"Oh he is hot." Lauren answers checking Jade out.

"Hmm..."

"Oh no!" Lauren exclaims, knowing Paige all too well.

"That's the Paige thinking hmm." Adam says also knowing Paige well.

"Ah shit." Pete knows nothing good can come from the hmm.

Paige gets up and goes over to them. "Hey Luke. Who are these two lovely young men you have with you?"

"These are my nephews, Jade and Jess." Luke point to each one as he says their names.

Meanwhile back at the table, the three are watching Paige and talking.

"What the fuck is she doing?" Lauren asks.

"I don't know, but if clothes start to come off, I'm gonna rip someone's head off."

"Why would clothes come off?" Pete asks a little confused.

"She's Paige." Lauren answers like that explains it all, and Adam clears it up a bit.

"Clothes always come off."

Back at the conversation between Luke, Paige, Jade, and Jess.

"Well hey. I'm Paige."

Jess looks unsure and looks at her clothes. She's wearing a black The Used shirt with a black mini pinstriped skirt in black converse with writing all over them.

"I like your shirt." Jade comments.

"Yeah me too. Good band." Paige argrees.

"Yeah."

Luke looks at Paige and then at his nephews. "Well uh Paige will show you guys around I guess. Right Paige?"

"Of course! Come on guys!" Paige drags them over to the table."

Everyone sees the interaction and watches as Paige drags the two boys to their table.

"No clothes are off." Lauren points out.

"But they are coming towards us."

"The one guy looks like a prick in his Abercrombie." Pete refers to Jess and Adam and Lauren start laughing.

"Just a little." Lauren makes a move with her index and thumb a little apart.

"Guys!" Paige exclaims when she reaches the table getting everyone's attention. "This is Jade and Jess. They're Luke's nephews, I get to show them around today and you three are helping."

"Sorry cant. I have to go pick up some crack." Pete makes an excuse to get out of it.

"No you don't." Adam blows his cover.

"Yeah, you're right. But I do have to go."

"Fine asshole motherfucker bitchslapper." Paige and Lauren say in unison.

"So where are you guys from?" Adam asks Jade and Jess.

"New York." Jade answers.

"Uh Jade, I'm gonna go unpack. You gonna come?"

"No, I'm good."

"Fine." Jess turns on his heel and walks up to the apartment.

"I really have to go. Bye guys." Pete exits the Diner.

Paige sits back down next to Adam. "Adam does shows all the time in New York . Don't cha babe?"

"Yeah."

Lauren laughs. "More like goes on stage and kills him self with the mic."

"That was one damn time!"

"More like every time!"

"She's right." Paige agrees.

"I'm sorry, but I'm lost." Jade interjects.

"Oh well Adam is just...You can't really know until you see him play."

"You're in a band?"

"Yeah. Taking Back Sunday."

"Dude, I've been to a show of yours. You're fucking amazing."

"At least someone thinks I'm amazing." Adam looks at Paige and Lauren accusingly. Lauren just shrugs.

"Hey don't look at me. I think you're amazing." Paige answers, and then adds. "In bed."

----------------------


End file.
